Small electronic devices, such as smart phones, phablets, e-readers, iPhones, mini iPads or tablets are tabular and typically run in the range of about 2″-8″ in width, about 4″-11″ in length, and about 0.20″−0.60″ in height, and typically weigh between about 3 and 24 ounces in weight.
They are typically carried in the pocket, purse or in a case that engages a belt or by other suitable means. Often, when they are removed from the pocket of a seated user, they are placed on a horizontal support surface such as a desk or table, and manipulated or viewed. A tilted stand makes it useful to read or observe what is on the device display.
Prior art stands have been provided to hold a small electronic device and they usually include a lip for engaging the lower end of the device (to prevent slide-off). Sometimes mechanical arms are provided to physically contact the sides or the top of the electronic device to prevent the device from sliding as may occur when the device is placed on a tilted surface, such as a stand. Sometimes support stands are part of a clip-on case; or maintain contact through use of an adhesive surface between the small electronic device and the stand.
Prior art stands have a number of shortcomings, including the limited ability to provide proper angular viewing and limited ability for engaging the support assembly at a variety of attitudes or angles. They also usually require some manipulation of the small electronic device with the stand to mechanically engage the two.